The Talk
by shehadastory
Summary: It's time for Clare and Eli to talk about where their relationship is headed physically. Are they on the same page? One shot. Hot fluff. R


**Authors Note:**

**First I need to say sorry for the long hiatus. Holiday's and work and some horrible dental pain got in the way. I felt like I never had enough time to sit down and pound out a good one shot for all of you lovely people. But it's a new year and I am back. Anyway, this is a request I got forever ago so I am sorry for taking so long to write this. Better late than never, right? Enjoy!**

**Eli's POV**

"Eli, what are you doing!? Someone might see! "

"Clare, we are in a library you should keep your voice down." I smoothed out, smirking devilishly.

"I will keep my voice down if you keep your hands under control." She tried her best to give me a stern look but the smile curling at her lips wasn't helping her argument. I pressed my lips to the exposed skin on her neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"No one even comes in this section." I kept my mouth close to her heated skin "Do you really not want me to do this," I opened my mouth and kissed her slowly along her pulse point. "Or this?" I let my thumb drag against the other side of her neck. Her breath hitched and I knew her restraint was crumbling. My other hand inched up her side, running right over her ribs to the underside of her breast.

She placed her hand on mine. Thinking she wanted me to stop I stilled my movements and looked at her. Her mouth was open a little and her eyes were coated with a thick layer of lust. I stared at her not sure of what she wanted. She pulled on my hand, guiding it up and over her chest. She squeezed it showing me exactly what she wanted.

I pressed my lips to hers and began kissing her slowly while massaging her soft curves. A small moan left her lips as I ran my thumb over her hardened nipple. I felt myself harden instantly.

"Clare! I'm home. What do you want for dinner?" Helen hollered from the doorway. Wait, Helen?

I opened my eyes and found myself on Clare's lap in her den. I guess I had fallen asleep while we were having a Modern Family marathon. My mouth opened to release a yawn and I got off of her lap quickly.

"I am sorry I fell asleep."

Clare just smiled at me sweetly and took my hand in hers.

"Eli, don't worry about it. You looked really peaceful. Were you having a good dream?"

My thoughts drifted back to her heated skin, her perfect breasts and that moan. Just one small noise of pleasure coming from her lips could do so much. I looked down realizing that not all of it had been a dream. I was hard; on Clare's couch with her mom seconds away from coming in.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"What El-?"

Clare was cut off by her mom.

"Oh Eli's here, will he be joining us for dinner?"

I looked at Clare and nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Yes, if that's alright with you mom?"

"It's perfectly fine but if we are having another person I will need you to run to the store and grab a few things for me."

"Okay, no problem."

I felt Clare tugging on my hand trying to get me off the couch.

"Eli, come on we are taking my mom's car."

"Yes, your mom's car okay."

I followed her out the door, relieved that her mom had gone upstairs. We clicked our seatbelts in at the same time and I couldn't avoid Clare's gaze.

"Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden? My mom doesn't care if we are here alone, she trusts us." She put her hand against my cheek and gave me a sincere smile. I swallowed hard. At this point I was glad Clare's mom was ignorant to my thoughts or else she would never trust me to be alone in the house with her daughter again.

"Eli, Eli are you listening to me?"

I shook my head trying to gather my thoughts. "Yes Clare sorry, I must still be half asleep." Like an idiot I let my gaze fall to her lips and I subconsciously licked my own. Before I could stop myself, I leaned over the center console and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and began to pull away but I laced my fingers into her hair and kept her in close proximity.

I didn't want to stop kissing her just yet. Our lips met again and I let my tongue slide passed her lips, loving her taste. She rolled her tongue against mine and the tiniest of moans came from her throat. I pulled back fast leaving her looking confused.

"What's wrong?" She looked a little hurt by my sudden movement and the last thing I wanted was for her to think she did something wrong.

"I had a good dream. No it was actually great, you and I we were kissing and you let me…and then you moaned like that and…"

She looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed, "…and what Eli?"

"I um, I was hard when I woke up."

Her eyes went wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth. I could hear her stifle a laugh and felt completely mortified. I look down at my hands wanting to look anywhere but at her laughing at me.

"Hey, now stop. You don't need to be embarrassed." She put her hand on my thigh and gave it a slight squeeze making me look at her. "I'm sorry I laughed, I just had no idea that that is what was up with you. Oh no, maybe I shouldn't say up. I…I'm sorry"

The rosy tint that formed on her cheeks made a smile form on my face. Then we both burst into laughter. After our laughter died down a slightly awkward silence fell between us. Clare and I had had plenty of steamier make outs, where some clothes were shed and hands had explored previously untouched territory. I know she had felt me against her thigh on more than one occasion. We just hadn't talked about any of it. Clare and I had been so busy with school lately that we barely had time to fool around, let alone talk about where our relationship was headed physically.

I could tell she was less inhibited physically now more than the first time we had dated. She would initiate things so that I wouldn't be wondering if I should or not. And she was good at stopping me when she wasn't sure if she wanted to go farther. It was like we spoke without words. It was really nice feeling so in sync with her, whereas before when we dated I felt like I couldn't read her a lot of the time.

"Clare, this shouldn't be awkward. It's never awkward when we are doing things, so let's just talk." I laced my fingers within hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're right Eli. I feel like we are on the same page when we are together in that way, so why wouldn't we be with what we have to say?" I cleared my throat before speaking.

"I know things have been getting more intense when we are together but I just want you to know that there is never any pressure. I am happy with staying right where we are, if that's what you want."

"But I don't want things staying where they are…I-I want to do more." She looked at our hands and squeezed mine. "I am not saying I want to do everything tonight or anything, but I like the pace things have been going and I know when we get to that bridge I will be ready to cross it with you." She gave me a small smile. "That felt cliché to say, but it's the truth. I love you and trust you and having…sex with you is something I think about…a lot." The blush was back on her cheeks and I raised my right hand up to soothe her.

"I love you too." I kissed her gently and pulled away to speak. "I am at a loss for words right now and that never happens." She smiled wide, put both of her hands on each side of my face and pulled me in for another kiss. It was sweet but also completely overwhelming in the best way. Our tongues met briefly and when we pulled back Clare still had her eyes closed. I loved knowing that I had an effect on her and I couldn't help the crooked smile that adorned my lips.

"We better leave my driveway before my mom gets suspicious." Clare winked at me and turned the car on, pulling out of the driveway swiftly.

We pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and raced to the carts.

"I won," Clare cheered.

"Only because that elderly woman got in my way," I whined.

"You are the worst loser ever, you know that," she smiled at me teasingly.

"You take that back Edwards!"

"Or, what…Eli," she tilted her head challengingly.

I lunged toward her and began tickling her. She turned in my arms trying to get out of my unrelenting grasp. I pressed my fingers into her sides knowing that was where she was most ticklish.

"Stop, stop Eli! I..can't breathe." She composed herself enough to look up at me through her lashes. "I am serious Goldsworthy, I will yell boner."

"You wouldn't dare …Saint Clare."

She lifted her eyebrow.

"Bon-!"

I stopped her from finishing by placing my hand over her mouth. I felt her smile behind it and I gave her a pleading look.

"Okay you win, I am the worst loser. Now can I take my hand off of your mouth without worrying about you yelling _boner_ again," I whispered playfully. She nodded and I pulled my hand away slowly.

"I love you," was all she said before strutting into the store, leaving me there with the cart.

I caught up to her in the store and she took the cart from me.

"I love you too," I whispered into her neck before I rested my hand on the small of her back as we headed toward the dairy section.

We meandered through the isles aimlessly, grabbing the things Clare's mom had texted her to get. I would find myself falling back behind Clare as she leaned over the cart. She was wearing a floral skirt without tights. (Fuck, I was happy the weather had gotten warmer) She was leaning into the cart further to check what else we needed to get and I was so tempted to come up behind her and give a small squeeze.

"I need to grab some deodorant, I am almost out. Then we can get in line."

Her words took me out of my thoughts and I shook my head in agreement. I caught up to her and headed around the corner to the personal hygiene aisle. As we neared the deodorant my eyes landed on the 6 rows of condoms. I swallowed roughly, looking at Clare through my peripheral vision. Should I grab a box just so if that bridge came I would be prepared? Was Clare already taking precaution? Would Clare think we weren't on the same page at ll if I reached for a box?

"Maybe we should, um get a box," Clare asked hesitantly.

"Wait, what?"

"You were practically burning a hole in that box of…" she paused, blushing slightly. "_Her Pleasure_ condoms, so I was asking if we should get a box."

"I was just thinking that maybe we should have some handy…if we need them," I mumbled, looking from the floor to her eyes.

"I think that sounds like a great Idea. You know me, always prepared." She laughed nervously and we both reached for the box at the same time. Our hands collided and we knocked a ton of boxes off the shelf. We shuffled to the floor, desperately grabbing the boxes to place back on the shelf. We heard someone clear their throat, halting our movements.

I looked up to see Imogen and Fiona standing in the aisle with knowing smiles on their faces. Clare and I stood up slowly. She stayed behind me holding my hand tightly. I am sure she felt a little mortified, to be standing in a small pile of condom boxes with me under the gaze of my two friends. One of which I had dated.

"Sorry to interrupt but we saw you two…lovebirds and wanted to say hi," Imogen spoke coolly, winking afterward.

"It's fine, we were just picking up some things for Clare's mom." I tried to ignore the condom boxes left around my feet.

"You were getting those…" she gestured toward the condoms, "for Mrs. Martin?" The look on her face was utter confusion.

"No we got other stuff, this is for well…" Clare grabbed my hand tighter and moved to stand next to me.

"They are for us." She said, tilting her head in my direction. "We are thinking of having sex and just want to be prepared." She looked at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, for us."

It was quiet for a moment, but I held Clare's hand firmly in mine, loving that she had been so bold.

"Well, uh we are really happy for you guys, but we have to get going. Don't want to be late for dinner with Immy's mom."

"Yes right, dinner with Natalie." Imogen smiled and waved goodbye as Fiona pulled her down the aisle.

Clare let out a breath, "That went better than I thought." She rubbed her thumb along my knuckles and kissed me chastely. "Now let's pick this up before someone else comes along."

"Yes ma'am."

We placed the remaining boxes on the shelf, making sure it looked how It had before, (sans one box) and headed for the check out.

We got back to Clare's house and luckily her mom didn't ask what had taken us so long. She was busy in the kitchen already and asked Clare to set the table before we headed to her room. She put the plates and cups in their place while I set out the silverware. Every time I looked up she would be looking at me with a mischievous smile on her face.

Before I could asked her what was on her mind she ran upstairs. I followed after her and saw he turn into her room. As I stepped into her room, I looked around not seeing her anywhere.

"Clare, whe-"

I was cut off by her hand on my mouth.

"No more talking, Goldsworthy." She ran her hand down my arm and took my hand in hers, pulling me toward her. I saw her lips travel from my eyes to my lips and I didn't hesitate in kissing her. I pressed her up against the wall behind her open door and smoothed my hands over her sides. The kiss was slow and heated. She sucked on my bottom lip and our tongues melded together. Her hands felt like fire resting on my belt buckle. I tilted my head to the side and deepened the kiss. My breathing was becoming ragged and I was falling into a pleasure filled abyss. She pressed her lower half against mine and I groaned from the contact.

"Is this what it was like…" She asked against my lips.

My lips moved down to her neck. I sucked on her sensitive skin.

"What was what like?" I breathed against her neck. "And I thought we weren't talking anymore?"

"The kissing in your dream, was it like this?" She ignored my other comment and her hand moved to grab one of mine. I stayed close to her ear.

"It was like this, but we were in a library and you let me…"

"I let you what?"

"You let me touch you…here." I brought my free hand up to her chest, running my finger over the top of her cleavage. I felt her shutter beneath my fingertips.

"In a library huh?" she said so softly I barely heard her.

"Yes, but no dream could really compare to the real thing."

I pressed my lips right below her ear and let my hand slide over her chest. She breathed in as I sucked on her skin and caressed her supple curves. A small moan passed her lips and I smirked against her skin.

"A much as I want to continue this I think we should stop before your mom walks in on us and I really get banned from your house." She fell slack against the wall, holding her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I am really glad we got those condoms, because I will definitely be checking into Hotel Eli soon."

I was so stunned by her words that I barely noticed as she ran passed me yelling, "Race you to the dining room"

I smiled and ran out the door as fast as I could. I wouldn't be losing again.

**A/N **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I like how it turned out.**


End file.
